The purpose of the present invention is to adapt the siphon flow and cut-off feature of preheated water to a coffee filter basket described in the parent application for "plumbed in" operation as opposed to the manual "pour over"operation described therein.
In the parent application, siphon flow is initiated by an inpour of cold water to an empty, bouyant tank floating on a body of preheated water to sink the same and thus raise the preheated water level to thereby submerge a siphon bight and commence the siphon flow that is metered to the coffee grounds.